


Tail me about it

by sgtbaarnes (Thighz)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Kaiju, Double Dicks, Explicit Sexual Content, Former Jaeger Pilot Gabriel, Jaeger Pilot Jack, Kaiju Gabriel, M/M, Mutation, Pacific Rim AU, Reaper Beans, Tail Sex, Very Explicit Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/sgtbaarnes
Summary: Jack decides to spice up their non-existent sex life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is 3K of 'Penetration' _Wink Wink_
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

Jack isn’t young by any means. His joints ache on cold days and the better part of his morning is spent nursing a cup of coffee before he can even start his day. These days, he stands in his tiny studio apartment kitchen in the slums of the lower city surrounded by tiny Kaiju cats. One is currently resting over his bare foot where he stands by the coffee pot, another is curled up in the half empty fruit bowl near the fridge, and there’s a pile of three nestled near the space heater. 

His place isn’t big enough for the hulking mass of Gabriel and his small followers, but they make do. Said man is curled up in a king sized bed asleep. It’s been almost a year of rehabilitation and whatever treatments they could find to reverse the mutation. So far, it’s been a lost cause, much to their disappointment. Gabriel’s voice has returned for the most part, ruined from the vomiting and acidic blue that hums through his veins. The large, massive scales have receded to the point where he can wear clothes comfortably, but it’s still not the human body Gabriel longs for. 

One of the babies chirps from the space heater nest and Jack glances away from Gabriel’s sleeping form to give it his attention. Sierra is purple and she’s an overly curious bean who sleeps in Jack’s socks. Her nails click on the cheap tile floor as she walks over and her blue tongues lick at his toes. 

“No.” He scolds firmly, pulling his foot back and disturbing Gabe Jr, who was resting on his foot. The male bean grunts and nips at Jack’s ankle. “No to you too.” 

He juggles his coffee while he avoids the happily nipping mouths of Sierra and Gabe jr. When it’s obvious he isn’t going to get to enjoy his coffee in peace this morning, he puts up the gate they bought between the kitchen and the bedroom. The others don’t seem to notice, snoozing away in their respective spots, but the purple and black troublemakers make soft, upset sounds.

“That doesn’t seem fair.” The rough, ruined murmur of Gabriel comes from the bed behind him and he twists around. 

Gabe has one arm holding him up, grey sheets dropping down to pool at his waist. Jack stares at him, crooked grin on his face, chest bare and scars flashing blue in the muted morning light. Jack finds he’s too old to care what Gabriel is, what he’s become. After everything they’ve been through, he deserves to stare down at the man he’s in love with and appreciate what was given back to him. 

Even if he doesn’t deserve it.

“I like my toes where they are.” Jack reminds him, dropping down on the edge of the bed and setting his cup on the tiny night stand. 

Gabe lets out a low, gravelly chuckle and Jack feels one of his clawed hands grip his white sleep shirt. He tugs twice and Jack leans back against him. Gabriel is warm, unnaturally so, but it’s winter so Jack doesn’t complain when the onslaught of heat hits his back. Gabe’s arm loops around his waist and helps him shimmy back against his chest. He lets out a content purr when Jack settles back with a sigh. 

“You know they won’t bite that hard.” Gabriel says, claws drawing patterns in the material of the shirt. 

Jack glances down at him with a sneer, “They still bite.”

Gabriel grins, teeth sharp and eyes innocent, “Not hard though.” One of his tails whips around and strokes down the side of Jack’s arm, “They’re just playing.”

Jack’s skin tingles when the appendage reaches his elbow and flicks back behind Gabe. His gut does that silly clench thing that always happens when Gabe touches him. It’s juvenile and he’s too old to be acting like a teenager whose hormones are on the fritz. 

He watches the tails, all three of them, from the corner of his eye. They’re all the same in length and decoration, but from what Jack and his team of scientists had gathered they were just that, decoration. They weren’t sharp, despite the appearance, quite the opposite in fact, edges soft like silk and center hard, yet flexible like a dorsal fin. Jack hadn’t given much thought to them until about a week ago when his window alarm was triggered and they’d wrapped around him in warning. 

Whoever was trying to rob them thought twice when they saw Gabriel hovering behind Jack in bed, scales raised and glowing neon in the darkness. 

Jack never had them on his person other than in passing, quick brushes in close quarters and watching Gabriel use them as a weapon when they’d find a new cell. 

Now.

_ Now _ all he could think about was them gliding over his flesh, the memory of them gripping tight and holding Jack down causing his skin to heat up. 

“Jack.” Gabriel phrases his name like a question, “You okay?”

Jack shakes himself out of it and returns his gaze to meet Gabriel’s, who is watching him with a raised eyebrow and a frown. 

“I’m fine.” 

Gabe stares at him for a long moment and Jack can feel his face growing steadily warmer under it. 

They haven’t really discussed sex, since coming to terms with what they felt. Gabriel wasn’t exactly  _ human _ anymore. However, he was more than happy to watch Jack jerk off, his voice doing strange, terrible things to Jack’s arousal. They’ve done that numerous times, but Gabe, Gabe won’t touch Jack like that. 

Jack desperately wants him to. 

“Hmm.” Gabriel hums and Jack jumps slightly when the tail returns to his arm. It barely brushes his skin, sending goosebumps down to his wrists, but it’s enough for his face to flare. Another raised brow from Gabe and the tail drifts up, up to Jack’s shoulder, where the silk flaps glide along the skin to his neck. The hard tip strokes up and down the sensitive flesh under his jaw and Jack’s swallow is audible in the silence. 

The chuckle that vibrates out of Gabriel’s chest is nothing short of dirty, “Something you want, Jack?” 

Jack wants to ask, but part of him is just so confused that he actually  _ wants _ -

He leans into the stroking and the tail pauses for a second, Gabe’s face dropping from its smirk. Jack thinks he’s going to pull back and freeze up like he always does when Jack wants his touch, but he doesn’t. The second tail comes around and tugs at the bottom of Jack’s shirt.

“This what you want?” Gabriel’s voice is low, so low that the damaged vocal cords almost can’t get it out.

Now or never. Take it or leave it. 

Jack nods once and Gabriel sits up fast, the tails receding and for a split second, as he’s falling backwards onto the bed, he thinks Gabe is bolting. 

Instead, Gabriel kneels next to Jack, eyes wide and tails nervously petting the sheets around them, “You sure?” 

Jack lets out a huff of air and steels himself, “Yea.”

Gabriel doesn’t hesitate, his hands reach out and rip Jack’s shirt down the middle, leaving a faint red scratch from his throat to his belly. He shivers under the onslaught, twisting around to lay back against their mountain of pillows. Gabriel is still big, despite the rehabilitation and he towers over Jack. His belly quivers in anticipation as two of the tails wrap tight around Jack’s thighs to pull them apart. 

Arousal is a sharp heat in his groin and his cock stirs at the rough handling, the strength in the appendages as they tighten just slightly. He lets out a groan in pleasure when they undulate once before slipping down the backs of his knees. 

Jack’s shirt is bunched up around his arms, ripped and tattered at his sides and his boxers are tented and Gabe is just  _ staring _ . He feels the heat in his face under the stare, but Gabe isn’t shaming him, he’s watching. Kind of like a predator would do to hunt, but this-this is different. 

There’s a desire in those eyes, one Jack feared he’d never get to see. Another tail comes around and settles right next to Jack’s cock and he grunts, anticipation like a drug as his eyes dart down to watch it shift back and forth, barely brushing the side of his clothed dick. It continues upwards, the hard line of it gliding over Jack’s belly and chest to settle at the base of his throat. 

Gabriel stays between Jack’s legs, dark eyes watching him, “Jack.” His name in that rough, lust-laced tone pumps his blood hotter and Jack bites his lip, “Get it wet.” The tail flicks up and hovers over Jack’s mouth. Jack obeys with a whimper, dropping his jaw and sticking out his tongue to welcome the appendage. 

Gabriel lets out a sharp hiss above him and the tip slips past his open lips. It’s heavy, salty like a penis, and warm, warm like Gabriel’s body heat. He groans around it and sucks once, letting the saliva gather under his tongue. Gabriel shudders between his legs, one hand gripping Jack’s hip as he begins to pump the tail in and out of Jack’s mouth. His cock twitches between his legs and he can feel the fluid leaking from the tip and pooling at the base,  _ god _ he’s so turned on. The tail is just barely touching the back of his throat and it’s slick with Jack’s spit and he laps at it like ice cream. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Gabriel hisses, “ _ Look _ at you.” 

The tail comes out and Jack moans at the loss, licking the excess saliva from his lips and peering down at Gabriel. 

Gabe’s chest is heaving now, the sweats he’s wearing are oddly tented, not much, but noticeable enough. He flicks two tails in front of Jack’s face, “I’m going to fuck you with this one.” He wiggles the right one and Jack’s cock twitches at the thought, “And I’m going to wrap this one around your cock.” The left one teases the tip of Jack’s cock through his boxers.

Jack nods helplessly, “Yea.” Fuck, his own voice is wrecked at this point. He can’t feel anything past the overwhelming need coursing through him. 

Gabe sets to work and Jack watches him as he uses his claws again to ruin his boxers. Jack can’t find it in him to care before fisting them and tossing them to another corner of the room. Gabriel purrs above him, grin shark-like and Jack loves it. 

The third tail comes around and slaps over Jack’s hips. Jack frowns for a moment, tries to shift them only to find that the tail is well and thoroughly holding him down.  _ One _ tail could hold him down.

Oh fuck.

His eyes meet Gabriel’s and the grin hasn’t disappeared, only intensified. His gaze is focused between Jack’s legs, hands pushing them further apart while the right tail drifts up and down his inner thigh. He tries to squirm away, but the tail at his hips is keeps him firm to the bed and it only makes him hotter. 

It leaves his thigh for a moment and flicks back up to his mouth, Gabe grins, “Again.”

Jack obliges with a wet moan and opens for it eagerly. He makes it as sloppy and wet as he can, twirling his tongue against the underside. Gabe groans and pulls it back out, wasting no time in pressing against Jack’s hole. He keens at the tease, the slight pressure, the rub of the fins against his cheeks. The slick from his saliva is sticky and coats the outer edges of his hole, Gabe is watching with a frown.

“S-something wrong?” Jack tips his head to the side.

Gabriel glances up at him, “Not wet enough.”

Jack frowns and drops his head back against the pillows, “Damn.”

“You give up so easily,  _ Jack _ .” Gabe snorts.

He keeps the tail over his hip, the other ghosting the flesh around Jack’s aching cock. His clawed hands pushes the sweats he’s wearing down to his knees and Jack chokes on the air in his lungs. Jack should have known that Gabe’s scales and horns and tails weren’t the only modifications to his person. Gone is the normal male penis Jack  _ knows _ Gabriel had before, and in its place is a thin slit where two- _ two _ cocks hang, dripping and slick. They’re pink, reasonably sized, he thinks, but the top one has a barbed head. 

Jack nearly comes at the sight and wraps his hand firmly around the base of his cock to keep that from happening. He whimpers at the delayed orgasm and the tail teasing him slaps the hand away and replaces it. Jack cries out in pleasure, the pain of stopping easing the thrill of having that tail around his cock  _ finally. _

“God damn.” Gabriel mutters, “You’re really into this.” 

“Shut up and fuck me.” Jack snaps.

Gabe grins and wraps the spare tail around his cocks, slicking the tip in the lubrication leaking from the slit. Jack licks his lips at the sight, nerves tingling in his belly and desire potent in his veins. The tail comes away dripping and presses under his balls, insistent. 

“ _ Relax _ .” Gabe murmurs. 

Jack concentrates on relaxing, the tail around his cock shifts like a coiled snake and pleasure bursts through his abdomen. Gabe uses the distraction around his dick to slip the tail in bit by bit and oh  _ god _ it's good. His jaw drops open and his chest rises up, heels digging into the bed, “Oh god. Oh  _ fuck. _ ” 

“That’s it.” Gabriel purrs, twisting it to the left, then to the right and pushing further inside. It stretches him wide, too wide, but it burns along his spine like a brand. One hand curls into the sheets, the other reaches for Gabriel, who leans forward so Jack can wrap his hand around the upper scales of his arm. “Shoulda told me you wanted this sooner.”

Jack shakes his head as the tail pulls out and glides back in, no resistance, only a slick, pleasureable slide. He tries to shift his hips back, to ride it, but the tail over his hip tightens.

“Don’t move.” Gabriel growls.

“Gabe.” Jack whines, “Please.”

“I’ll give you what you want.” It’s a promise that has Jack keening, fingers tightening around Gabe’s arm. 

He watches Gabriel’s face as the tail moves in and out of his hole, probably dripping and stretched wide. Gabe’s biting his lower lip, cheeks ruddy, and his shoulders bunch up in pleasure every time a particular thrust gets a sound out of Jack. He looks magnificent like this, tails holding Jack down and stroking his cock, the steady thrusts of the one inside Jack. Jack’s eyes trail down to the leaking cocks between Gabriel’s legs and tries to imagine having them inside. 

His hole clenches at the thought and Gabriel’s eyes dart up and then down to where Jack is unabashedly staring. A smirk tugs at his lips, “You are just full of surprises this morning.”

“Will you?” Jack nods to them, hissing when Gabriel thrusts a little harder, “Will you-.” He stumbles over the words again, another thrust, a twist against his prostate sending him screaming. He scowls over his chest at Gabriel, who manages to look innocent with two cocks hanging out and a tail up Jack’s ass. 

“Will I what?” Gabriel leans forward, “What Jackie?”

“Will you fuck me with them?” Jack asks. 

Gabriel gives him a salacious grin, “Maybe.” The tail pulls out and Jack frowns in protest, mouth opening to complain, “Turn over.”

Jack groans and the tail over his waist lifts to allow him movement. He doesn’t hesitate, Jack rolls over onto his knees, bones protesting, but he props himself up on his elbows anyway. His skin tingles with the thought of Gabriel behind him, watching his ass sway in the air. 

He swallows and drops his forehead against the bed, cock heavy and dripping between his legs.

One of Gabriel’s hands cups his ass, “I’m going to wreck you, Jackie.”

“Please.” Jack begs. 

A tail wraps around his thigh and without warning, lifts his right leg into the air, exposing him to the wall beside the bed. Jack lets out a gasp, curling his hands into the sheets, glancing down his body to watch. Gabriel’s cocks are a heavy, welcome sight, and the tail is back around them, coating it in more of the fluid. Jack groans in agony and shudders when the tail falls away and shoves back inside Jack’s hole. 

He howls, throwing his head back and arching under the attack. The third tail wraps back around his cock, also coated in the fluid. It’s wet and slick and the pleasure is short circuiting his brain. The thrusts grow frenzied, Gabriel’s grunting behind him, voice rough and praising Jack in broken spanish. Jack shoves back against the tail, finding a rhythm and feeling the flare of orgasm curling in his gut.  

“C-close…” Jack squeezes his eyes shut, fisting the sheets and pulling them against his mouth, “Gabe- _ Gabe _ -”

“I’ve got you,  _ mi luna _ .” The tail around his thigh tightens, the one around his cock speeds up and Jack is hurling over the edge, thighs burning and trembling as he spills white onto the bedsheets. 

Gabe groans behind him and Jack can feel his heated breath against his lower back. The tail around his cock disappears, but the one in his ass keeps going, slowly, teasing the rest of Jack’s orgasm out of him. Jack trembles with it, over sensitive and blissed out. He peels his eyes open to glance down under him, only for the arousal to flare uselessly in his groin at the sight of Gabe’s tail wrapped tight around both of his cocks. He jerks feverishly, dark eyes meeting Jack’s under his elevated leg and Gabriel shouts, doubling over, teeth sinking into Jack’s thigh as he sprays the bed. 

They both pant helplessly, Jack too strung out to move, Gabriel licking at the drawn blood on Jack’s thigh and mumbling apologies. 

The tail around his thigh lowers his leg down slowly, and the other two help him onto his back, gentle and caressing his sides. 

“Shower.” Jack mumbles, body exhausted.

“Rest first.” Gabriel leans over him, pressing a kiss against Jack’s mouth.

Jack rolls over onto his other side, away from their mess, eyes drooping. He can feel the edges of unconsciousness looming, wants to get up and clean the mess, change the sheets, feed the kids. One of Gabriel’s tails is stroking his back, lulling him.

“Love you.” Jack mumbles without thinking and the tail freezes, hesitates against his skin, then resumes.

Gabriel’s mouth presses against his hip, “And I you.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'll link artwork to this one as it's made. 
> 
> Also, there WILL be a double penetration fic. Soon as I've caught up with my other stuff. Cuz, I mean, how can I _not_?


End file.
